


Your Heart is My Shelter

by puppykihyun



Series: Live Within the Warmth of Your Heart [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Kihyun, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: Hyungwon leans into Kihyun and strokes his hair, running his other hand down his face and cupping his soft cheek."You're so beautiful," Hyungwon whispers. He tilts Kihyun's chin up and smiles at him, his heart racing over the amount of love visible in his eyes alone.





	Your Heart is My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my drafts since June...it's so overdue to be posted and I'm sorry to my two lovely friends who I wrote this for, Nawr and Yeni. Thank you for always being so sweet and supportive I love you < 3 Also thank you to Ariel for being my beta < 3

Hyungwon pushed the door open after unlocking it, taking slow careful steps as he walked over the threshold.

“I’m home,” Hyungwon called out, shutting the door behind him before he slipped his shoes off with slow, stilted movements.

“Welcome home,” Kihyun said, walking out of the kitchen. “How was work?” 

Hyungwon sighed, slipping his black leather bag over his head. “It was ok, but Minhyuk was pestering me again today. I’ll never understand why I helped him get a job at the firm after he quit his last job.” 

“It was for a good cause,” Kihyun said playfully, moving closer to Hyungwon. 

“Good cause my ass,” Hyungwon sighed, shrugging his blazer off and hanging it up next to his bag. He reached for Kihyun, taking a step towards him and pulling the shorter man against him. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s soft shoulders and ran a hand down his back, resting it at the small of his back. In turn, Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and gripped the back of his white button up, resting his cheek against his shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the crook.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Kihyun asked, pulling away from the embrace to look up at Hyungwon, resting his hands on Hyungwon’s hips.

“I’m not feeling very picky, so..”

“So I can make anything I want?” Kihyun asked, a smirk growing on his face. Hyungwon’s brows creased at the change of demeanor and shook his head lightly.

“Nothing with peanuts,” Hyungwon said wearily. Kihyun sighed a little, his smirk dropping but he agreed. He then pulled away completely, his arms slipping away from Hyungwon as he made his way back to the kitchen.

“Are you planning on helping me cook tonight?” Kihyun threw over his shoulder.

“What? You aren’t afraid of me poisoning us?” Hyungwon teased.

“Please, that hasn’t been a concern since I taught you how to cook like ten years ago,” Kihyun tutted, opening the pantry door and peering inside.

“Babe, it’s only been five years since you started teaching me.” Hyungwon responded, quirking an eyebrow at Kihyun’s over exaggeration as he followed him into the kitchen, walking stiffly.

“Yes, but it was so tiresome to teach you that it feels like a decade, maybe two,” Kihyun put a hand against his chest and looked up, shaking his head slowly. Hyungwon rolled his eyes but sighed fondly at his boyfriend. Sometimes they still got on each others nerves, but it never failed to entertain him. 

“Fine, then, I’ll help cook,” Hyungwon said. Hyungwon made his way over to the fridge but winced as a small twinge shot up his leg from his ankle. He stiffened and did his best to ignore the pain as he opened the fridge door. “What do you want me to grab?” Hyungwon asked, voice strained.

“The radishes and onions. I want you to chop them for me,” Kihyun instructed.

“How many of each?” Hyungwon asked

“Two radishes and one onion.” Hyungwon nodded at Kihyun’s response and pulled out the vegetables. He placed them next to the sink and walked to where they kept the cutting boards, wincing in pain once more. 

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asked, concern lacing his voice as he furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

Hyungwon pulled open the cutting board cabinet, pulling one of the smaller ones out. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he responded, voice dipping as he tried to keep himself composed. He schooled his face into a neutral expression as he made his way back to the sink; he didn’t want Kihyun to know he had been hurt at work.

“Are you sure? You seem stiff,” Kihyun observed.

“Yes, Kihyun, I’m fine,” Hyungwon snapped, his words coming out harsher than intended. He winced in response to his tone and looked over at Kihyun, regret filling him at the hurt expression on his face. Kihyun’s eyes were wide and his lips parted slightly, a slight pout adorning his features, before his expression hardened. 

“You clearly aren’t fine if you’re snapping at me. What’s wrong?” Kihyun demanded. Hyungwon sighed and gave up, leaning against the counter to take the weight off of his foot. 

“I got hurt at work today. I think I sprained my ankle,” Hyungwon sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kihyun asked, offended.

“You’ve been so stressed from work recently. I didn’t want to add to that by telling you I was hurt,” Hyungwon said, lowering his voice as he looked down at the floor to avoid Kihyun’s gaze.

“You’re an idiot,” Kihyun said. Hyungwon pursed his lips but didn’t say anything, knowing well that he deserved the lecture he was about to have thrown his way. “Hyungwon, I’m a fucking nurse. I know what can happen if you don’t treat your ankle properly and rest.” Kihyun ruffled his hair and sighed, taking a step toward Hyungwon. “Get ice and elevate your ankle on a pillow, I don’t care where you sit, just go do it.” Kihyun commanded. Hyungwon nodded and walked to wear they kept the ziplock bags, no longer holding back his movements and allowing his limp to show through. He heard Kihyun click his tongue at him and Hyungwon did his best to ignore the disappointment radiating from his boyfriend.

Hyungwon completed his task as quickly as he could and filled the ziplock bag with ice, grabbing a paper towel on his way out of the kitchen, ignoring the stare boring into his back the entire time. He limped down the hallway, went past his bedroom and turned into Kihyun’s. It wasn’t uncommon for them to go into the other's room rather than their own after a slight disagreement or petty comment. It was usually how they showed each other they weren’t genuinely upset and were open to talking when they came looking for each other. There have been times where it’s made arguments worse, but more often than not it keeps them happy and maintains the peace.

Hyungwon grabbed the owl pillow pet he kept in Kihyun’s room and set it down at the foot of the bed. He sat down on the bed and laid his ankle on the pillow, placing the bag of ice on it before laying back. Hyungwon felt it was too quiet so he pulled his phone from his front pocket and put on Nell, allowing the soft music to relax him. Hyungwon was still mad at Minhyuk for what happened at work; he texted the other and told him off once again for tripping him. Hyungwon truly rued the day he had agreed to help Minhyuk get a job at his firm. That was the last time he would help one of his friends get a job. 

He placed his phone down and let his head roll to the side, looking at the large poster board Kihyun had on the wall. One side was organized, notes about work and important upcoming dates on it, a mini calendar hanging from the bottom. The other side was cluttered, some pictures stuck to the board with thumbtacks, others held up by paperclips or resting on top of the thumb tacks. 

There were pictures of him and Kihyun from freshman year along with a few of their other friends, long before he and Kihyun had started dating. There were so many pictures from college, documenting how they matured, and in them you could see how he and Kihyun developed, how their relationship changed and grew with them. 

His favorite picture is still from their graduation, him, Kihyun, and Minhyuk together in their cap and gowns, the rest of their friends surrounding them to congratulate them. It was a happy day but melancholy all the same. Hyungwon was preparing for grad school and Kihyun to go work as a nurse. Graduate school was probably the hardest time for them, but they got through it. 

Hyungwon frowned; he knew he shouldn’t stand up and that Kihyun would get upset if he caught him on his feet. Hyungwon mulled the thought over in his head, hesitating, before he stood up, being careful on his feet as he walked. He admired the poster board and pulled a picture of him and Kihyun down. The photograph was from Hyungwon’s graduation, after he had completed grad school. Although the picture was only a couple years old, Hyungwon felt as if it had been taken a lifetime ago. Hyungwon looked more alive now, Kihyun happier, and they were both relieved that grad school was behind them. Kihyun had been so skinny back then, stress causing him to drastically lose weight, and Hyungwon couldn’t be more grateful for how much healthier he was now. 

He reached out to grab another picture but the door was pushed open before he could. Kihyun frowned at Hyungwon from where he stood in the doorway, shaking his head. “Why aren’t you lying down?” Kihyun asked, walking towards Hyungwon.

“I was reminiscing,” Hyungwon said lightly, handing the picture over to Kihyun when he reached him. Kihyun looked down at it, a half smile adorning his face before looking up at Hyungwon, a quiet sort of sorrow gracing his features.

“We both look so different now,” Kihyun said, looking down at the picture again before glancing at his own body. 

Hyungwon sighed and pulled Kihyun towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Yeah, we look happier.” Hyungwon brushed a strand of hair away from Kihyun’s cheek. “And we both look much healthier.” Hyungwon pinched Kihyun’s cheek, tugging it slightly with an amused smile dancing on his face. Kihyun looked up at Hyungwon, his head tilted to the side slightly, a gentle flush spreading across his cheeks as his smile returned. He stood on his tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss to Hyungwon’s jaw.

“Yeah, we do,” Kihyun agreed. He put the picture back in its spot before turning back to Hyungwon and pushing at his chest. “Now go lay down, you idiot. You shouldn’t be standing up right now.” Hyungwon sighed at the demand, pouting at Kihyun, before limping back to bed. He lifted his ankle onto the pillow when he sat down, placing the ice on it once more. He laid back, his head hitting the pillows as Kihyun sat down next to him, pushing the hair off his forehead.

Kihyun sighed, stroking Hyungwon’s hair. “What am I supposed to do with you?” 

“Feeding me might be nice,” Hyungwon replied.

“I’m not going to hand feed you. You’re thirty-one; you can feed yourself.” Kihyun dead panned.

“But I want my nice, cute, lovely boyfriend to feed me,” Hyungwon whined.

“I think you might be spending too much time with Minhyuk, you’re starting to sound like him,” Kihyun groaned. 

Hyungwon snaked his hand up Kihyun’s leg, resting it on the inside of his thigh and rubbing it lightly. “Well Changkyun’s pretty whipped for Minhyuk, so he must be doing something right.”

“Minhyuk sucks Changkyun’s dick almost daily. Unless you start doing that for me you get nothing,” Kihyun teased. Hyungwon laughed in response, his head lolling to the side and landing against Kihyun’s hip. 

“That’s quite the idea,” Hyungwon said quirking an eyebrow.

“My libido isn’t that high and yours is practically non-existent,” Kihyun dead panned. Hyungwon snickered, knowing good and well that, that wouldn’t be possible for them, and even if it was they wouldn’t truly enjoy it. Hyungwon looked up at Kihyun, lifting his hand up to cup his face.

“Babe,” Hyungwon said. Kihyun looked down at him in response. “I’m sorry for snapping at you in the kitchen, I know that you’re still upset about that…”

“It’s okay,” Kihyun interrupted. “We’ve said and done worse. You snapping at me isn’t that big of a deal. At least, not in this situation.” Hyungwon sighed as he ran his thumb along Kihyun’s round cheek before dropping his hand and resting it back on his thigh. “I need to finish dinner, but if I leave it alone any longer it might burn. Do you want to stay here or come with me to the kitchen?”

“I want to take a nap, so just wake me up when you’re done. Can we eat in here and watch a movie or....?” Hyungwon asked, hoping Kihyun would break the _no food in the bedrooms_ rule just for once. 

Kihyun looked hesitant, eyeing Hyungwon warily before finally he sighed and hung his head. “Only this once, but if I catch you with food in the bedrooms after this, your ass is grass.” Kihyun warned. Hyungwon nodded sagely, taking the warning seriously and agreeing to it.

“I’m gunna go finish dinner then. Sleep well, Wonnie,” Kihyun said, leaning down and pressing an affectionate kiss to Hyungwon’s lips.

“Thanks, Ki, I love you,” Hyungwon whispered when Kihyun pulled away. 

Kihyun smiled softly as he stood up, brushing a hand through Hyungwon’s hair one more time. “I love you, too,” Kihyun said fondly, slipping out the door and shutting it quietly behind him. 

Hyungwon sighed softly, relieved that Kihyun came in to talk when he had, he was tired and stressed and knew both of them would over think if they waited to speak. Feeling content, Hyungwon let himself relax against Kihyun’s fluffy pillows. He shut his eyes and allowed his thoughts to drift away, waiting for sleep to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you who made it to the end of this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated if you liked it! You can always come find me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/nataewon) if you want to talk as well uwu


End file.
